Spirit of Rain
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #1c2633; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| is the guardian ghost of Renako Kuina Tearson to help her. with her quest. Human Appearance while manifesting her water powers she can manifest into a beautiful female human form that makes her Spirit of Rain's human form resembles a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, white fish-tail like gown with a pink gemstone in the middle, while she has long light blue hair, She has blue eyes. The Spirit of Rain also has on each arm golden yellow bracelets while she has a golden headband with a coin tied between it About The Spirit of Rain is one of five powerful elemental spirits known as the Grand Elemental Spirits(Godaiseirei), of the Patch Tribe. She is derived from the Great Spirit itself, and like it, constitute a collective of souls. She can be controlled by their respective Elemental Warrior Present Time In the modern age The Spirit of Rain attacks and then takes over of Renako Kuina Tearson's body and then attacks Spirit of Faeria by mistaken her as the Spirit of Fire in order to get revenge on Spirit of Fire, while Faeria who does not seem to recall Spirit of Rain at all. although Spirit of Rain skills was quite familiar to Faeria somehow, ever Faeria learn that the Spirit of Rain was a dangerous spirit. The Spirit of Rain possesses Renako's body and uses her body to attack Faeria however, for the Spirit of Rain and Renako picked the wrong turn with Faeria. while Possessing Reanko's body it seems they were not able to land any hits on Faeria. but for Renako, she got pushed by Faeria twice in a row. she was not injured in the progress by Faeria however for the Spirit of Rain. while being in Renako's body they were left on unconscious coldly unable to move Renako's body because of Faeria's Willpower. after the Spirit of Rain had enough and give up. however Faeria stated that the Spirit of Rain and Renako would be better off if become "friends". after Faeria left them, the Sprint of Rain and Renako were Teleported by Faeria to a near hospital to recover Shaman Fights Hyōi-Gattai O.S. "Spirit of Rain" O.S. "Spirit of Rain" (O.S. スピリット・オブ・レイン) *O.S. Type: Spirit Type *Spirit Ally: Spirit of Rain *Medium used: Water Attacks Over Souls and Attacks O.S. Spirit of Rain Bokutō O.S. "Bokutō ni Spirit of Rain" (O.S. スピリット・オブ・レインカゲロウ, ''Spirit of Rain in Wooden Sword)' *Shaman: Renako Kuina Tearson *O.S. Type: Weapon Type *Spirit Ally: Spirit of Rain (Kami Class) *Medium used: Renako's warned out kendo stick '''Description': This was Renako's first basic Over Soul that was made by integrating with the Spirit of Rain's ghost with her warned out kendo stick. This O.S. provides Renako with much-needed protection in the form of shoulder armor as defend against attacks. Originally, this O.S. manifests as armor, turning Spirit of Rain into a shield bearing her likeness, before being re-imagined Overall Hyōi-Gattai O.S. "Spirit of Rain" O.S. "Spirit of Rain" (O.S. スピリット・オブ・レイン) *O.S. Type: Spirit Type *Spirit Ally: Spirit of Rain *Medium used: Water Attacks Trivia External Links Category:Kami Class Spirits